Heavy metals are released during the combustion process of many fossil fuels and/or waste materials. These heavy metals include, for example, arsenic, beryllium, lead, cadmium, chromium, nickel, zinc, mercury and barium. Most of these heavy metals are toxic to humans and animals. In particular, lead is thought to compromise the health and mental acuity of young children and fetuses.
Furthermore, there is every indication that the amount of mercury, and possibly of other heavy metals, now legally allowed to be released by those combusting various fossil fuels and/or waste materials, including coal burning powerplants, chemical plants and petroleum refineries, will be reduced by future legislation. While a variety of adsorbents are available for capture of heavy metals (in particular mercury), these adsorbents tend to have low capacities and are easily deactivated by other components in the gas stream, such as sulfur and nitrogen oxides. We have discovered a material that converts an elemental heavy metal to an oxidation state greater than zero, even in the presence of sulfur and nitrogen oxides.